Enantiomorph
The Enantiomorph is a fundamental underlying concept of duality and/or merged dichotomy inherent in the structure of the Aurbis, which is reflected in all its aspects.[http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/482103-made-up-word-round-up/ MK on Bethsoft forum thread: Made Up Word Round] It is the ideal combined state of conflict between two opposing forces that are so similar that they could change their roles and not even know it, and so require an external force to force a resolution.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 1136 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 29 The Enantimorph, in its most basic form, is the schism between the terms "Is," and "Is not";The MonomythEt'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer it began when the Void, absolute non-existence, was split by "AE" ("Is" in Ehlnofex), the state of being, and from this, all Enantiomorphs are subgradients.Loveletter From the Fifth Era, The True Purpose of Tamriel This "first Enantiomorph" is echoed through the formation of Anu and Padomay, and other concepts, such as Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Bird and Serpent, Order and Chaos, and so on.The Light and the Dark The Enantiomorph can be utilized for divine ascension and is sometimes seen as the Fourth Walking Way.Nu-Hatta of the Sphinxmoth Inquiry Tree[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-skeleton-man Skeleton Man's Interview with Denizens of Tamriel: Xal, a Human Maruhkati, Port Telvanis] Roles in the Enantiomorph The Combatants While intrinsically a state of duality, the Enantiomorph has varying other concepts and symbolic influences involved which can even involve mortal interactions, starting with some form of conflict between two individuals who are vying to become a Ruling King and must defeat any who can be considered "their equivalent." For instance, in the 36 Lessons of Vivec, when referring to the Nerevarine's main quest to defeat Dagoth Ur, Vivec assigns to both of them the number "one," and to their conflict, conjoining those two numbers to make "eleven," The Number of the Master. Vivec uses this symbolism to explain the consequences of the clashing between Dagoth and the Nerevarine. When both individuals are "one" and their conflict is "eleven," how are they supposed to be able to tell which "one" they are in the "eleven" (i.e., they are unable to determine their own roles in the fight)? When "one" and "one" are added together, when "eleven" collapses, they make "two," which is the number Vivec assigns to the Enantiomorph. Other sources seem to imply that an Enantiomorph must be accompanied by a requisite betrayal. While this is the most common representation of an Enantiomorph, the "conflict" can be interpreted in varying other manners, such as a mother and father birthing an offspring.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 6 The Observer In order for the dilemma between the combatants to end and for the Enantiomorph to have "a winner," there must be an observer watching over the battle who determines who is who in the Enantiomorph. Vivec takes this role in the battle between Dagoth Ur and the Nerevarine. In most cases, the observer is blinded or is maimed, which results with the final decision in the Enantiomorph.Remanada[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-michael-kirkbride Michael Kirkbride's Posts: Mythic relationships] The Catalyst The Catalyst, while not fully understood, is possibly a new creation birthed through the convergences of an Enantiomorph. What is known about this role is that it can bring about both the beginning and/or an ending to an Enantiomorph. The best example of such a role is the creation of the deity, Nir, who was formed by the interplay of Anu's light and Padomay's darkness....the Tower It is likely that the person who takes the role of the catalyst is a metaphorical representation of the Enantiomorph itself. Apotheosis It is stated that the Enantiomorph has been used in attempts to reach the final sub-gradient of all AE. While it is implied this state cannot be reached through the Enantiomorph, the Enantiomorph can be utilized to reach apotheosis in some manner. The God Talos was said to have been formed through some process related to the Enantiomorph in which the three individuals, Hjalti Early-Beard, Zurin Arctus, and Ysmir Wulfharth, amalgamated into one triumvirate whole. This new soul created by the three's merging was identical enough to Lorkhan that they managed to mantle his vacant position in the divine pantheon. Mantling A good instance of the Enantiomorph being utilized to take the mantle of a divine entity would be the Greymarch. The Greymarch itself, is a prime example of an Enantiomorph, given the schizophrenic conflict between Sheogorath and Jyggalag, Madness and Order, who are both, for all intents and purposes, the same being. In the battle, Sheogorath is transformed into Jyggalag, and the Hero of Kvatch and takes Sheogorath's role of defending the Isles,Events of and, in doing so, he inherits the divine role of Sheogorath himself.Dialogue of JyggalagDialogue of Sheogorath: Examples of the Enantiomorph Notes de:Enantiomorph it:Enantiomorfo Category:Lore: Concepts